This invention relates to safety latches that prevent slippage from industrial load hooks, particularly those load hooks of a generally question-mark shape.
The present device is an improved safety latch of the type used to prevent slippage of load hooks from such things as overhead rings or trolleys. Previous devices had significant drawbacks. In the latch member, the finger lugs were awkwardly shaped, difficult to grasp, and provided a projecting edge upon which articles of clothing might be snagged. Also, there was a tendency for the latch member to slide laterally across the inside edge of the load hook. The clamp member was normally made from cast metal and was subject to all the inherent deficiencies of castings. Also, previous clamp members did not have the shank portion curved to fit the load hook. Nor was the shank portion integral with the main ring of the clamp member, which resulted in a weaker structure and early failure.